Miosan Mythology Wiki
Lore 'I'n the beginning, in the cold and dark emptiness of the void, a surge of energy formed Ephima the Goddess of Life and Titos the God of Death. These all powerful beings formed three tiers to the Universe, Haugar (The Above Realm), Miosa (The Middle Realm) and Bavoros (The Under Realm). After the completion of both Haugar and Bavoros, Ephima and Titos birthed five children, Yuna (The Goddess of Night and the Moon), Omus (The God of day and the Sun), Aquelia (Goddess of the sea) Rainon (The God of weather) and Etia (Goddess of earth and form). Ephima placed Omus and Yuna in the sky above Miosa as they transition between night and day. Titos tasked Aquelia, Rainon and Etia with forming Miosa. Ephima took control of Haugar whilst her husband Titos resides within Bavoros. The completion of Miosa took 1000 days to finish forming the Miosan Calendar and Time. During this period, Etia gave the land its form, Aquelia filled the oceans and seas forming their waves; Rainon gave the realm its climate and weather, finally Ephima filled the realm with wildlife, animals, insects, fauna and flora whilst Titos gave them mortality. There was one super-continent in Miosa, known as Kohati home to the first race created by the Gods, known as The Kohatins or Ancients they prospered for many years worshiping the Gods. They were given powers unparalleled to any other modern race. Titos placing mortality upon these beings allowed these beings to enjoy a peaceful afterlife within Haugar, only if they lived a fair and righteous life; if they did not, and lived a life of greed, anger or destruction they would be punished for eternity within the depths of Bavoros. When a mortal dies the spirit endures the path between realms known as the emptiness, patrolled by the Bewaker, this guardian protects Haugar, Miosa and Bavoros from any stray spirits. During these peaceful times, Yuna and Omus birthed a son, Pyros (The God of War and Wisdom), Aquelia and Rainon birthed two daughters, Tora (The Goddess of knowledge) and Vulna (The Godess of Magic). This left Etia without a husband to give her children, as her jealousy grew her mind was tainted by a darkness that was created at the same time of Ephima and Titos, Void the God of despair, suffering and hate persuaded Etia to produce a son, they birthed Fyrus, The God of mischief, plague and purity. In secret, Etia and Void raised Fyrus until Pyros untangled their secret and reported them to Ephima and Titos. A 500 day battle commenced between Void, Fyrus and the Gods. Pyros managed to defeat Fyrus but in doing so they were both frozen by Etia awaiting to be uncovered in the secret location upon Miosa. Titos and Ephima banished Void to the deepest point of Bavoros known as Vegaveer. Through this arduous battle of the Gods, the Ancinets or Kohatins were wiped out, splitting Kohati into 14 different continents, which today hold the 14 main races of Miosa. Etia's punishment was harsh, Ephima and Titos banished her to Miosa, stripped of her powers the only godly trait she possesses is mortality, so that anything she grows to love, Etia will out-live. In a bid to protect Haugar and Bavoros, Ephima and Titos formed realm guardians. Within Haugar, a gold phoenix by the name of Heilig, and within Bavoros a giant dragon called Draak patrols the shrouded skies. After recovery, the Gods filled the 14 continents of Miosa with new life, each continent was given a main race along with distinct weather patterns, flora and fauna and animals. Each leader of each race was given the tools and instructions along with universal laws (Ephima's laws) to start a kingdom and prosper, from the sun kissed Crimson Isle to the jagged peaks of Lostfire Peak, prosperity was returning. trading and peace between races was common practice until Ephima became aware of the prophecy of Einde. Pyros and Vulna birthed three daughters, the last of the Gods, triplets all exact in height, weight, and appearance. These three daughters had the gift of foresight, named the Council of Oracles, Fiza, Miza and Liza act as advisors to the Gods but especially, Ephima. Once the prophecy of Einde was revealed by the sisters Ephima sent her offspring into hiding upon Miosa, to obtain mortal lifestyles and hide until they are called to protect the universe from an evil much greater than Void or Fyrus combined. After generations of no reply from the Gods, the races of Miosa grew independent enough to support themselves placing a distrust in the Gods, in that they would not answer their prayers, offerings or sacrifices. However, before placing themselves in hiding, Ephima and Titos granted each newborn with a gift, a mark of a specific God. These marks vary in rarity, Ephima and Titos being the rarest. They offer enhanced abilities based upon who's mark the newborn carries. The marks of Gods vary in style, shape and power. And so as the Gods abandoned the mortals, the mortals abandoned peace, now upon the brink of conflict each race awaits another to make a move and start the war of Miosawar of Miosa. Category:Browse